


Art for Everybody Goes to Gwaine's (Paperlegends 2013)

by disterra (mutantrentboy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Casablanca AU, Digital Art, Fanart, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantrentboy/pseuds/disterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17">alba17</a>'s fic: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/922064"><b>Everybody Goes to Gwaine's</b></a>, a Merlin/Casablanca fusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover & Main Cast

**Author's Note:**

> May contain spoilers for the fic so I recommend you check the story first if you don't like spoilers. :)

  
  
Preview Banner 

  
Cover 

  
Gwaine O' Rourke 

  
Merlin Emrys 

  
Arthur Pendragon 

  
Leon Renault 

* * *

  
Dividers


	2. Scenes

Later they made love into the early morning hours, high on Champagne and empty stomachs.  
Gwaine tasted every inch of Merlin and had no need of food.

* * *

Merlin unwrapped his arms and looked up, his face pallid and sheened with sweat.  
“I’ve thought about you so much since then, Gwaine. I tried to stay away.  
I thought I would never see you again, that you were gone from my life.” His eyes were wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much to [alba17](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17) for the chance to draw for her lovely story! I haven't seen Casablanca until I worked on this and so thank you for making me watch that too. I loved it and have now gained a fondness for old movies. Many thanks also to [the_muppet](http://the-muppet.livejournal.com/) for organizing **paperlegends**. I had plenty of fun! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Credits + Info: Textures from [TUMBLR](http://fuckyeahresources.tumblr.com/) | Reference & base images from various screencaps & promo pics of Merlin & Casablanca (and gay porn photos lol) | Done with Photoshop CS3, Paint Tool SAI & [PIXLR](http://pixlr.com)


End file.
